MCU but with Nintendo Characters (continued)
by michaelkeehan
Summary: For the original story on a different account, click here: /s/12916776/6/MCU-but-with-Nintendo-Characters
1. Captain Falcon

Captain Falcon: Introducing Captain Falcon as Captain Marvel (Captain Falcon/Andy Summers/B.L) Pico as Talos (Pico) Jody Summer as Mar-Vell (Joan Sammin/Jod-Sum) Mr. Zero as the Supreme Intelligence (Supreme Zero) Blood Falcon as Yon-Rogg (Blo-Fogg) Goroh as Maria Rambeau (Goroh Sambeau)

B.L has strange visions of his past. He later has a fight with Blo-Fogg, and they head to see the Supreme Zero, who, when B.L meets it, is in the form of Jod-Sum, his mentor. B.L then goes with a squad to fight Dwrulls, they're arch nemesis. The Dwrulls capture B.L, who read through his mind, learning he had a life in a place called Earth. B.L visits Earth and meets a young S.M.A.S.H officer named Mick Hand, after capturing a Dwrull and inspecting it, Hand teams up with B.L, who learns he was a pilot named Andy Summers, who worked with an officer named Joan Sammin, who made some crazy s***. He then meets Goroh and his child who tells B.L he is Andy Summers. The Dwrull leader Pico attacks, and tells B.L the army he serves, the Pree, tried to annex the Drwulls home planet, and when they refused, it was decimated, and they've been freedom fighters, and that Sammin was actually Jod-Sum who tried to find a way to stop the Pree but was killed by Blo-Flog, who took Summers in as B.L. Summers joins the Drwulls, and Goroh comes, as his child is left behind, but gives Summers a new color scheme. They head to Jod-Sum's invisible base, and find the Franklin Cube, then the Pree attack. Summers gains his powers and defeats the Pree. After Blo-Fogg is defeated, Summers spares him and returns him with a message to Supreme Zero. Summers and Hand get a pager to connect for emergencies as Summers leaves to find the Dwrulls a home world, while Hand creates a new initiative. In a mid-credits scene, Kirby, Daisy, Samus and Luigi look at Hand's pager, and Summers shows up demanding what happened to Hand.

A/N: Well I'm back on a new account, I'll get to Endgame after I see it! To go to the original story, click here: s/12916776/6/MCU-but-with-Nintendo-Characters


	2. Smash Brothers: Endgame

Smash Brothers: Endgame

Mac is with his family, teaching his daughter to shoot, when they are dusted away. 22 days later, Mario and Kattbula are on the Greetano, without food or oxygen. Mario sends a message to Peach before he expects to die, but then he and Kattbula are saved by Captain Falcon. They head back down to Earth and meet with Kirby, Link, Peach, Luigi, Falco and Daisy are. Mario removes his electromagnet and faints, so Kirby, Link, Peach, Luigi, Falco, Daisy, Kattbula and Captain Falcon find Bowser on his own farming. They attack him, and learn that Bowser destroyed the Stat Stones to prevent the undoing of his actions, before Link kills Bowser. 5 years later, Alph gets out of the Loading Screen Realm and learns about what happened in the past 5 years, and meets with Kirby and Daisy. He explains that maybe they can use the Loading Screen Realm to travel back in time, get the stones and reverse the actions. They meet Mario who is unwilling to do it because he has a daughter, but changes his mind after seeing a picture of Todd. They find Samus, who has her brain in the Bounty Hunter's body, who decides to help them. They meet Link at New Hyrule and he's fat, and Daisy finds Mac as a vigilante in Japan with a pink hood, who is eager to bring his family. They plan to go to certain times to get the stones. Mario, Kirby, Samus and Alph go back to the Battle of New York, Samus talks with Mew and convinces her to give him the Speed Stone. Kirby fights his past self and defeats him by revealing that Bluey is alive, and takes the Jump Stone from him. Mario and Alph try to take the Defense Stone, but are stopped by past Bounty Hunter and Ganondorf takes the Franklin Cube. Mario and Kirby decides to go back in time to 1970 to get Pym Particles and the Defense Stone, where Kirby sees his crush in WW2 and Mario talks with his father. Link and Falco head to Hyrule in 2013 to take the Special Stone out of Saria (A/N: Now I'm really regretting not doing Link: The Dark World) where Link to his father and gets the Master Sword back. Luigi, Daisy, Mac and Kattbula head to 2014 and split up. Daisy and Mac head to see the Blue Beak, and Daisy sacrifices herself to get Mac the Attack Stone. Meanwhile, Luigi and Kattbula stop past Fox from getting the Arms Stone and Luigi heads back, but Kattbula is captured by past Bowser, Krystal and Kattbula, and Bowser sends past Kattbula to the future instead of the other Nebula. Everyone else (except Daisy) makes it back too. Mario build a new Stat Gauntlet, and Samus uses it, bringing everyone back to life. But then Past Kattbula brings Past Thanos and his army into the present and destroy the Smash headquarters. Past Nebula is killed by Present Nebula, who brings Past Krystal to her side Mario, Kirby and Link go to fight Bowser, and Kirby is revealed to be worthy. Then, all the dead heroes came back through portals and, and the Avengers unite, and they begin fighting. Captain Falcon joins in the fight too. Mario gets the gauntlet and snaps away Bowser and his army, though he dies from it. Everyone heads to his funeral, and Yoshi takes ownership of Mario's daughter. Pit becomes the new ruler of Hyrule, as Link joins Star Fox. Kirby goes back in time to brings the stones back to their rightful location, but stays in the past and goes on a date with his crush. He comes back old and passes his shield to Bam, who is back alive.


	3. Toad-Man: Far From Home

Toad-Man: Far From Home: Introducing Diddy Kong as Mysterio (Quentin Deck/Diddyo)

Todd Tarker is still gripping over the death of Mario, but plans to go to Europe and share his feelings with Gloria Bones (changed the name I know). Meanwhile, Mick Hand and Maria Pill head to investigate into a Mexican cyclone when they encounter a Piranha Plant and a superhero called Diddyo. Todd and his friends are in Venice, and he gets a necklace before a Blooper, and Todd attempts to stop it while Diddyo encourages him not to. Later, Mick paralyses Ben and takes Todd to meet Diddyo, who's real name is Quentin Deck. He tells them about the multiverse, and the monsters that attack it. The class heads to Prague, and Todd gets Mario's glasses called V.I.R.T.U.E (Very Incredible, Reigning Though Unanimated Earnestly). He later suits up in a stealth costume to team up with Quentin and fight off a Bomb-Omb and defeat it. Mario and Quentin head to a bar and Todd gives Quentin the glasses. After Todd leaves, it is revealed Quentin is a fake, working with disgruntled Mario employees to fool the world. Todd gets to talk to Gloria, who figures out his secret, but then they learn the truth about Quentin, and Todd later tells this to Ben, and he then goes off to tell Mick. However, it was an illusion by Quentin and Todd gets hit by a train and sent to the Netherlands, while Quentin plans an "attack" on London, and also to kill Gloria, Ben and Ben's girlfriend. Todd finds Yoshi and they make a new suit. Quentin begins his "attack" on London, but Todd comes in and attempts to destroy the illusion, while Yoshi tries to get the targets out. Todd confronts Quentin, defeats his illusions and takes back V.I.R.T.U.E as Quentin dies. Todd sees Gloria and gives her the broken necklace, and they kiss. The students return and Todd takes Gloria for a ride. After it however, a news report from The Power Bugle shows a video from Quentin that says Toad-Man caused a crime and is Todd Tarker. Meanwhile, it is revealed Mick and Maria are Dwrulls, and that Mick is Pico. Mick is then shown taking a vacation on a Dwrull spaceship.


End file.
